Hunter Zolomon (Arrowverse: Earth-2)
: Zoom's physiology was altered, granting him access to the Speed Force."Enter Zoom" ** : Zoom is capable of moving at superhuman speeds, appearing as only a blur to the naked eye. According to Harrison Wells, Zoom is at least three or four times faster than The Flash. ** : Because of his immense speed, Zoom's reflexes are heightened to superhuman levels, allowing him to react to danger instantly. He was capable of easily reacting to, and catching a bolt of lightning thrown by The Flash. ** : Zoom is capable of withstanding high levels of physical harm, and suffer no injury, such as when he fell hundreds of meters to the ground, and got up quickly and unharmed. ** : Zoom's balance and bodily coordination are far superior to the finest human athlete. He is able to make sharp turns while moving at superhuman speed, without losing balance. ** : Zoom possesses superhuman stamina, which allows him handle the stress of running at superhuman speed, without getting tired or weak. ** : Zoom is capable of effortlessly exerting great strength and force without utilizing his speed. He is strong enough to lift fully grown humans above his head with one arm, showing no strain, and breaking a person's spine with one strike. ** : Zoom is capable of healing at a very fast rate and much more efficiently than regular humans. ** : Zoom is capable of keeping up with and clearly perceiving the movements of other speedsters while they are moving at super speed, even when he himself is not. ** : Zoom's body generates great amounts of electricity, even if he is not moving at super speed. Zoom can also manipulate electricity, as shown when Barry threw a lightning bolt at him, which Zoom was able to grab as a tangible object, and throw back at him. He can also transfer electricity into people, as shown when he stabbed Harry with his claws and electrocuted him."The Flash (2014 TV Series) Episode: Fast Lane" ** : Zoom can vibrate any part of his body so fast, that he can phase through people or objects."Welcome to Earth-2" ** : Zoom can move fast enough to break open holes in the fabric of time and space, allowing him to travel through time."The Flash (2014 TV Series) Episode: Versus Zoom" | Abilities = * : Zoom is incredibly agile and able to perform acrobatic flips with ease. * : Zoom was able to deceive the entire team at S.T.A.R. Labs into believing he was an entirely different person, and their friend. * "Flash of Two Worlds" ** ** "Family of Rogues" * : Zoom is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant and uses his speed and strength to his advantage while fighting. Zoom utilizes his powerful punches, accompanied by his claws for savage slashing movements while in combat. * : Due to his great power and demonic appearance, Zoom has to ability to instill great fear in others. Nearly all of the meta-humans from Earth-2 fearfully speak of Zoom. "Flash of Two Worlds" * : Zoom is very strategic at fighting and planning, and claims he is always one step ahead. He also thought of a complex plan that would allow him to steal The Flash's speed. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * : Zoom's suit contains sharp, clawed gloves, that Zoom can use for stabbing and slashing in combat. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Hunter Zolomon/Jay Garrick is portrayed by Teddy Sears. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2015 Character Debuts